I've got a crush on you
by FireHawk01
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Sometimes you just need to express you true feelings while proposing in a simple and sweet way. A KaVi fiction.


_**DISCLAIMER**_

 _This is a work of fiction. I_ _do not own the cast._ _E_ _very real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance._ _T_ _he incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. A_ _ny unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :** Hi, this is FireHawk01, again at your service. **PuerpleAngel1** , **Anushka Diya** , **Mistic Morning** , luv duo nd purvi, **Padmini92** , **Guddi abhirika fan** , **A.S Anjaana** , aditi, **love duo nd crazy for abhirika** , **Topaz007** , **kuki17** , **Salmazhv** and arooj thanks for reviewing my previous work!

Personally, I don't like the new entrants but I have some friends here who like Kavin and Purvi as a pair. So, this is for them. Read & Enjoy! Every type of feedback welcomed wholeheartedly.

* * *

It was a normal day at C. I. D. Bureau. Abhijeet and Daya were discussing some old cases. Nikhil and punkaj were busy cracking jokes while Fredricks joined them later, Purvi was doing' the paperwork, Shreya hadn't much to do yet, Dushyant was snoring, Kavin was doing' rest leaning at the back of his chair. Yup, it was a normal day at C. I. D. Bureau.

But today a little different, because Kavin was feeling special, as he was going to propose a girl whom he had a crush since he the first day of his joining. He knew she also liked him. He thought, _"Wow! I'm in Love, I can't believe I'm in love. Gosh' she is caring, sweet, chubby, bubbly, enthusiastic, cute, she's super hot. I'm gonna propose her for sure."_

 **Cafeteria...**

The clock was showing that it was time for lunch. All were present in the cafe, having their meal. He ordered a cup of coffee for him while she ordered some Crackers. While sipping he was continuously looking at her. She noticed that her was looking at her continuously. _"What are you looking at, sir?"_ , she asked.

He was confused to answer so after thinking a little, he replied, _"Umm...I was thinking I should've ordered Crackers."_

 _"Here you go. Take this.",_ she handed the pack to him.

He slapped his head slightly. _"You're Dumbo, Kavin."_ , he said to himself.

The lunch time was over but he stopped her, _"Purvi?"_

 _"Yes sir?"_ , she turned was a smiling face.

 _"Umm...You like some, is it right?"_

 _"Yeah! There is one but I guess...he don't have interest in me."_ , her face fell down.

 _"I know you have a crush on me..._ (she saw up with a stern) _...I just wanted to tell you that..."_

 _"that...?"_

 _"I...Umm...The fact is...I...I like you you back."_

 _How glad the many millions of Annabelles and Lillians_

 _Would be to capture me_

 _But you had such persistence, you wore down my resistance_

 _I fell and it was swell_

First she was quiet, quite shocked to reply back when he said annoyed, _"C'mon, we'd look cute together. Based on psychological study, a crush lasts for a maximum of 4 months. If it exceeds, you're already in love and I have a crush on you for almost a year."_

Her eyes glittered. _"Oh! Really! I couldn't believe it. Do you mean it?",_ she asked in an anxious voice.

 _"Yes! I do. No tricks, no bluff. I do love you honestly. I find myself smiling when you are with me. Truthfully, I could talk about you all day and all night. You're my ONE in_ _7.4 billion. When I'm dejected, I think of you and those feelings take my sadness away._ _Will you be mine?"_

 _"Why not! In fact that's what I wished.",_ she said hugging him.

The officers were quite happy for their colleagues. _"Purvi?"_ , he asked hugging her.

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I was thinking to take my girlfriend out for an ice-cream. Shall we?"_

 _I've got a crush on you, sweetie pie_

 _All the day and night-time give me sigh_

 _I never had the least notion that_

 _I could fall with so much emotion_

 _"Ice-cream! Cool! I'll be back in some time. Hey! By The Way! Since when I became your GIRLFRIEND?",_ she asked hitting him light on his chest.

 _"Just a few moments back."_ , he replied with a smirk. _"Go, I'll be waiting for you here for ice-cream date."_

She collected her belongings from here table at the bureau and them they both set off for their First Date.

 *** Love was thy persistence***

 ** _Sometimes you just need to express you true feelings while proposing in a simple and sweet way beside then well arranged proposal moment. With one smile and sweet moments you can make this memorable moment unforgettable._**

 ** _"We are all a little weird and life's a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love."_**

 ** _\- Dr. Seuss_**


End file.
